Twilight and Trixie Go To a Metal Show
by BloodyLastWords
Summary: Twilight agreed to go to a concert with Trixie for their date. However, she failed to pay attention to one small, tiny, little detail. It's a death metal concert. Bound by her word, she begrudgingly goes to the concert with Trixie, despite her distaste for such a "morally degrading and rebellious" style of music.


"Good morning!"

Twilight cracked her eyes open, only to have her vision instantly filled with blue unicorn.

"Ugh, can't I go back to sleep, Trixie?" she said, covering her head with her covers in an attempt to shield her eyes from the sunlight beaming through the bedroom window.

"But, this is the day you took time off to spend with Trixie. Don't you still want to spend time with me?" A sound of pure rejection emanated from her voice.

*Sigh* Twilight pushed the blankets off and sat up to look at her marefriend standing by her side of the bed with a face that was the picture of pitiful sadness. Quivering lip, drooping mane, tears brimming... Curses! She knew how to push the right buttons.

"Alright, alright, I'll get up. Even if it is my first opportunity to get extra sleep in Celestia knows how long."

Trixie's face burst into a smile of mammoth proportions at hearing Twilight's declaration.

"Besides, how could I not want to spend time with somepony as adorable as you," she said, sending a wink in her marefriend's direction.

"Yay!" Trixie pounced on Twilight with the force of a speeding bullet. "That makes Trixie _so_ happy." The blue unicorn's embrace on her marefriend was probably more closely related to a chokehold at this point.

"Urg, you're wel-come," Twilight gasped, her lungs searching for oxygen within the excessively tight hug. "Well, erk, it would make me happy if you stopped crushing my windpipe."

"Oh!" Trixie instantly released her from the well-intentioned death grip. "Trixie is sorry. She's just excited to be able to spend the day with the most beautiful mare in Equestria." She smiled playfully at Twilight, rolling off of her and getting off the bed.

"It's fine, sweetheart." Twilight finally forced her body up out of the bed, and gave her marefriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "But weren't we trying to work on the whole, 'referring to yourself in third person' thing?"

"Oh, yes. Trix...er, _I_ apologize. Old habits die hard, you know." Trixie gave her best smile, earning a chuckle from her lover.

"Oh, Trixie. Some things never change, do they?" She affectionately nuzzled her partner. "So, anything in particular you want to do today?"

"What?! Are you telling me you forgot about our special plan for today?"

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise at the seemingly unwarranted outburst. "I'm sorry, Trixie. I don't remember any pl-"

"The concert? The one I told you about weeks ago? The one I've been DYING to go to?!"

Realization hit her like one of Rainbow Dash's crash landings. "That's today?! Oh, Trixie, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about it."

"Well obviously you forgot. And you should be sorry! I've only been talking about it every day! I'm disappointed in you, Sparkle."

"I'm so, so sorry, Trixie!" Twilight's stomach churned at the probable response she would receive to her next question. "Umm, who exactly is playing again?"

"You don't pay attention to me at all, do you?" A sheepish smile was the only answer Twilight had. "Hmph, I guess I'll have to tell you again. Pay attention this time!" She cleared her throat, looking Twilight straight in the eyes, demanding attention. "The band is called 'Celestia Shall Burn'. They're simply amazing. Their talent may even rival that of my own!"

"Celestia Shall... Wait, are they a metal band? Please don't tell me this is a metal show."

"Um, of course it's a metal band! This isn't being called the 'Canterlot Carnage' show for no reason."

"Trixie, you know how I feel about that kind of music. It's fine that you like it, but-"

"I know, I know. It's 'a degradation to society and a driving force behind modern-day rebellion against authority'." Sarcasm and disdain were dripping from her words.

"Right. So, you're not honestly going to make me go, are you?" No sooner had Twilight finished her sentence, she was slammed against the bedroom wall by her marefriend, who was unhappy to say the least.

"Alright, Sparkle. You listen to Trixie. We've been dating for nine months now, and Trixie has loved every second of it. She's given in to everything you've wanted, even those late night grammar seminars you insist on every two weeks. But I never ask anything special in return. This time it's Trixie's turn to do what she wants. So yes, the Great and Powerful Trixie is demanding you come with me to the concert, got it?!" Trixie never broke eye contact the entire rant. She was not giving in this time.

"...Fine." Twilight's scowl could have frightened a dragon, but it had no effect on the showmare.

"Perfect! Now, I'm going to go make breakfast for us while you get ready. We still have to catch the train to Canterlot, and I want to get there early."

Twilight watched her marefriend with annoyance as she left the bedroom. 'Sometimes I don't know how we're still together, Trixie.' She continued watching her from behind as she walked down the hall. 'I swear, if you didn't have such perfect flanks...' She chuckled to herself and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a shower and appropriate amount of mane brushing, Twilight decided she was now ready to face the day.

She trotted down the stairs and into the dining room to find two bowls of Crunchy Flakes on the table, one of which was being delicately consumed by Trixie.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Trixie." Twilight used her magic to pull out a chair and sit next to the blue unicorn.

"Hm, it's just cereal. Not a big deal," Trixie said, obviously still somewhat upset with her marefriend.

'Ugh, I have to fix things with her. An unhappy Trixie means everypony is unhappy!' Twilight knew what she had to do to remedy the situation at hand.

"Okay, Trixie, I was thinking. I'm sorry for forgetting about the concert, and also for the attitude I had about it. It's obviously very important to you, and I wasn't being fair. Can you forgive me?" She gave her marefriend the sweetest, most apologetic look she could.

Trixie gave her a long, hard look, seemingly analyzing every aspect of her expression. She then quickly grabbed her into a hug. "Of course Trixie for-, I mean, of course I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you, even if you do act like an arrogant foal at times," she said, playfully nuzzling her partner.

"Pssh, like your one to talk, Ms. Great and Powerful," Twilight giggled.

"You know, maybe you'll actually have fun today if you just give it a chance. This band has a lot of talented musicians and vocalists."

"Okay, I'll admit it. It does take a lot of skill to play the guitar with hooves. But still, it just sounds so...angry!"

"That's the point! There are a lot of horrible things going on that makes ponies angry and upset, and music is a great way to let it out."

"If you say so." Twilight rolled her eyes in retaliation. "But because it means so much to you, I'll try to have a good time. Just promise me you won't leave me by myself at the show. I don't do to well in crowds." Her stomach started churning at the mere thought of being lost by herself in a massive crowd of screaming ponies.

"Hey, have no fear. I shall not leave your side, I promise!"

"Thanks, love." Twilight caressed Trixie's hoof. She really could be a sweet pony when she wanted to.

"Of course, my darling. Anywho, I believe it's time we head for the train station. The show begins in a couple hours, and we have to get there early so we can get right by the stage. I want to feel the breath of the band members on my face!"

"That sounds...exciting. And somewhat creepy. But if you want to, that's fine by me!" Twilight forced a grin on her face, despite her growing discomfort with the situation.

"That's the spirit, Twilight. Now let's get going!" A blue aura surrounded the door and it popped open. Trixie flew out of the house and towards the train station in a flash.

'Well, here goes nothing. The things we do for love...' Twilight closed the door and raced off, trying to keep up with her enthusiastic date for the night.

The room was packed. The show was taking place in one of the exhibition rooms at the Canterlot Event Center. A modest sized area, but the sheer amount of fans present massacred any idea one may have had about having a comfortable amount of breathing room.

"Ahh! Dirty horseapples! This is why I wanted to get here early!" Trixie was looking at the wall of ponies in front of her and Twilight.

"I'm sorry, Trixie. Looks like we'll just have to enjoy the show from here in the back! Too bad."

Trixie was having none of it.

"Oh no you don't, Sparkle! All this means is we're going to have to fight our way to the front!"

Twilight wasn't sure what was worse at this point: subjecting herself to being suffocated and dry-humped by the mass of ponies in the front of the room during the show, or facing Trixie's wrath if she ran away like her brain was so desperately telling her to do.

She could deal with suffocation.

"Fine, but how do you plan on getting us through? There's no way I could make it up there alive."

"And this is why _I_ wear the horseshoes in this relationship. Look, you just grab my tail, and I'll get us to the front."

"Here goes nothing..." She gently bit into the middle of silvery tail and raised a hoof signaling she was ready for whatever Trixie was planning.

"Alright! Let's do this." Trixie's horn began to glow, and a forcefield manifested around them. "Charge!" Trixie ran headfirst into the crowd, dragging a terrified Twilight behind her.

It was like knocking down bowling pins the way ponies were getting pushed out of the way. Success had shed its light upon the two unicorns however, as they were able to reach the front of room in no time.

"Wow! That was amazing, Trixie!" Twilight shouted, having to compensate for the drastic increase in noise from the crowd by the stage.

"It's a spell I discovered and altered specifically for situations such as this." Trixe gave her classic smile of self-pride.

"Ugh, but it's so crowded up here! I can barely move!" Twilight was squirming to get away from the ponies pressed against her from all angles.

"That's half the fun! Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Twilight was about to retaliate, but all of a sudden the lights in the room shut off, leaving only the stage partially illuminated.

"WHOO! HAY YEAH!" The crowd began cheering wildly at the signal of the band's entrance.

"It's starting, it's starting! It's going to be so much fun!" Trixie was shaking Twilight's shoulder rapidly, as if to pass her own excitement on to her.

Smoke began billowing out from both sides of the stage, masking the platform in its entirety. As it began clearing, Twilight could make out the figures of five ponies on stage.

"Oh. My. Celestia." Twilight, against her will, found herself enamored by the perfectly executed theatrics of the band's entrance.

"**EVERYPONY! ARE YOU READY?!**"

The crowd responded with massive applause and screaming. Suddenly, a huge banner unfurled from the ceiling behind the band bearing the words 'Celestia Shall Burn'.

Twilight's heart stopped as the room went silent for a split-second at the display.

In a single movement, all the band members readied their instruments, and the vocalist jumped onto an amplifier in the front of the stage.

"**LET'S GOOOOO!**"

The ensuing music was a brutal assault to almost every one of the senses. Every bass rhythm making the room shake, every growl and scream sending chills down the spine, every drum blast pounding the brain.

Twilight was loving it.

As if on instinct she found herself jumping and cheering with the crowd. She didn't know any of the lyrics or songs, but it didn't matter. The raw, infectious emotion being poured out from the stage overtook her better judgement completely, sending her into a wave of energy driven excitement.

"So, you seem to be having fun." Trixie looked over at her marefriend with a smirk, using the lull in-between songs to talk to her. "I dare say you may even be enjoying it more than me!"

"I..I, well, it's so exciting! So powerful, and passionate! I've never had such a rush before!"

"Hah! Admit it! You're having a good time, which means I was right, and you were wrong. I want to hear you say it."

Twilight shot a look of resentment at the taunting pony. "...Fine. You..were, right."

"And...?"

"**ALRIGHT EVERYPONY! THIS IS OUR LAST SONG! I WANT YOU ALL TO GO HARDER THAN EVER BEFORE!**"

"And it looks like the band is playing again. We'll have to finish this later, Trixie!"

As soon as the brutal musical punishment kicked in again, the crowd went into a screaming frenzy of insane energy. Ponies were crowd surfing, moshing and going chaotic at a level that would make Discord jealous. And Twilight was no exception.

"YEA! WHOO! HAY FREAKING YES! I LOVE YOU!"

Trixie was taken aback by the zealousness her marefriend was demonstrating. It was definitely a pleasant surprise to the showpony. 'I'm gonna have to give her a special reward tonight..'

All of a sudden, when it seemed the energy level was at its peak, the music quieted down, leaving only the drummer playing a steady beat. Everypony in the crowd seemed to excited for whatever was about to happen. Everypony except Twilight, at least.

"Trixie?! What's going on? Why are they stopping?"

"It's the breakdown. Brace yourself. Things are going to get intense..." Trixie had a part thrilled, part ominous tone in her voice.

"**CANTERLOT! IF YOU HAVE ANY ANGER, ANY PROBLEMS, ANY STRESS BUILT UP, NOW IS THE TIME TO LET IT OUT!**"

The drummer began picking up speed. The epic moment was building up quickly.

"**I WANT TO SEE THIS PLACE MOVE! LET'S SPILL SOME BLOOD OUT THERE!**"

"Trixe! What do I do? What's gonna happen?!"

"Stick close to me, and just fight like your life depended on it!"

"Wha-"

"**BREAK IT DOWN NOW!**"

The ensuing forty-five seconds were utter insanity. The entire crowd went into a frenzy of ballistic violence. Every guitar beat, every drum blast served only to intensify the scene. Broken noses and blood-stained floor tiles were becoming more prevalent with each passing second. The air was a suffocating blend of sweat and blood which seemed to perfectly compliment the ear-deafening music being played.

For better or worse, the song finally ended.

"**THANK YOU EVERYPONY! YOU ALL WERE GREAT! KEEP ROCKIN'!**

Finally able to properly catch her breath for the first time since the show started, Trixie turned to address her date of the night. "Oh my gosh! Wasn't that amazing, Twi-" Trixie's heart rate instantly skyrocketed. Twilight was gone.

'Ah! She must have gotten separated in all the fighting!' Trixie was panicking at this point, knowing first-hand how dangerous mosh-pits were.

"Twilight?!" Trixe was barreling her way through the crowd in her search. "Out of my way! Move! Twilight?! Where are-"

"Take that! Ha! Get some!"

Trixie could noticed a group of ponies slowly backing away from a certain unicorn punching and kicking at the air as if an unholy spirit had possessed them.

This unicorn happened to be purple.

"Twilight!" Trixie ran up to her and wrapped her in her hooves. "Babe, the show's over. You can relax now."

Twilight's cheeks flushed at the sight of all the 'WTF' looks being sent in her direction. "Oh! I guess I got carried away."

"You think? But don't worry, Trixie is impressed!"

Side by side, the two mares walked out of the concert hall and boarded the train to go back to their shared home.

"So, I believe you have something to say?" Trixie brought back her smug grin once again.

"I guess I do. You were right. I had fun. A lot of fun. More fun than I've had in a long time! I'm sorry for being so ignorant. Maybe I should let you choose what we do for our dates more often."

Trixie's heart melted at her marefriend's apologetic demeanor. "All is forgiven, darling. But, it appears you may have actually learned something from _me_ for a change!"

"Hey, I guess I did! One should never judge anything, be it a fellow pony, a book, or even one's musical taste in this case. At least not before giving it a fair chance themselves."

"Very good. Now, when we get home you better send a letter to Celestia about this. Oh, and make sure she knows it is I who is responsible for this lesson in friendship!"

Twilight planted a gentle, sweet kiss on her beloved's lips. "Of course I will. Now, since I did so much for you today, I think you owe me a little something special tonight," the purple mare said, a seductive gleam in her eye.

Trixie returned the look. "Oh, I'm miles ahead of you. If you thought the concert was wild..."

Twilight halted her thoughts with a firm kiss. "I can't wait."


End file.
